Episode 1411 (17 February 1997)
Synopsis Ian is late for an appointment, and his car is blocked in by some of the people from Lenny and Huw's party. He toots his horn loudly and then goes and knocks on the door. Sanjay, which slightly surprises Ian answer it, and he tells Sanjay that he needs the owners of the relevant cars to come and move them. He then makes a comment to Sanjay about him being there and says that he's late that's his excuse for being in such a bad mood, what's Sanjay's? Sanjay says his father's just died. Ian has the wind slightly taken out of his sails by this, but not for long as Lenny very slowly thinks he will see if he can find out who the cars belong to and ask them to move them when they wake up. Ian is furious and goes off in a strop, and Huw and Lenny close the door and have a triumphant cheer to themselves saying "it worked then." Ian sees Phil and Kathy getting in their taxi to the first counselling session and jumps in, asking them where they are going, and saying could they possibly give him a lift as he's late. They both look rather irritated, and have a lame excuse for their trip and have no a good reason for refusing. Martin's new gang are vandalising the bench in the square to Arthur's memory, and Martin has no qualms about joining in. Sarah visits Joe, who has decided to redecorate his room, with some colour charts from her. Dad's shop, as Lorraine mentioned it to her. She mentions the devil in her general chit-chat, and Joe picks up on this and asks her more about it. She gives him a lecture about Lent among other religious mumbo-jumbo, and she offers to give him a bible to read for himself when he asks her to explain a few things, and she can't. He reads it in the same obsessive way he does most things and forgets all about decorating. He decides it's "bizarre." Pat and Roy are at home when the electricity goes off, and there's some problem with a fuse which Roy "fixes" rather ineptly, leaving it buzzing ominously afterwards. He insists that it's always done that, and Pat just hasn't noticed before. Frankie is offhand with Alan in the morning and is on heat for Sanjay now as he stayed the night. She uses her rather common technique on Sanjay, which consists of first agreeing with everything he says and then telling him to do whatever he wants to do and pretending she thinks it is a tremendously good idea. She tells him to ignore Gita's nagging and to do whatever he likes about his father and his funeral. She confides to Huw and Lenny when Sanjay leaves the room that he needs a bit of "pampering" and goes out to buy some special ingredients for a romantic breakfast. When she gets back with the food, she starts making some weird toasted something-on-top-of-grapefruit meal, and Huw looks in her bag and comments on the massage oil she also bought. When it's ready Huw and Lenny laugh and tell her that Sanjay's already gone. The breakfast isn't wasted, as Alan loves it and is grateful for her efforts for a lovely breakfast, and thanks her profusely afterwards. He then wonders why she snaps viciously at him for his gratitude. She goes off to the market and sees Sanjay on Mark's stall. She creeps up to him and picks up an apple and bites into it err. She says he needs something to take his mind off things and sidles closer to him. He looks at her with a look of slight horror and says that'll be 20p, please. She is startled, and he adds, "for the apple, now leave me alone." Frankie is furious again and flounces off home to have a row with Alan, but he's understanding and kind to her whatever she says to start an argument. She gives up and says she wishes he'd fight back sometimes, and why doesn't he go home to Carol. Ian takes a look at Huw's classic car aka rust-heap and notices it has no tax. Huw asks Ricky to have a quick look at it, but he takes one glance and says he must be kidding. Ian phones the police to report a derelict car which seems to have been abandoned in the square. Cast: *'Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden' *'Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth' *'Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma' *'Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor' *'Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford' *'Pat Evans - Pam St Clement' *'Roy Evans - Tony Caunter' *'Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen' *'Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson' *'Blossom Jackson - Mona Hammond' *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'Alan Jackson - Howard Antony' *'Frankie Pierre - Syan Blake' *'Huw Edwards - Richard Elis' *'Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman' *'Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard' *'Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson' *'Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou' *'Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt' *'Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard' *'Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls' *'Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe' *'Nick - Grant Masters' *'Craig - Daniel Scott-Croxford ' Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes